


Voluntary

by nicoleiacross



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gen, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Plotbunnies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoleiacross/pseuds/nicoleiacross
Summary: Doflamingo thought that being alive for five hundred years would prepare him for just about anything.He was wrong. So very wrong. (Otherwise known as 'Kiri is physically incapable of focusing on one plotbunny at a time, here have some vampire shenanigans.') (Will eventually be coralaw with other background pairs; tags will updated accordingly as things progress~//one-trick pony out)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I STARTED THIS LIKE TWO WEEKS AGO AND I'M REALLY MAD LIFE HAPPENED SO I DIDN'T GET TO PUT THIS UP ON HALLOWEEN BUT HAVE SOME SHORT NONSENSE.  
> I'm a sucker for monsters and creatures ;u;

In the five hundred years they’ve been alive, Doflamingo has learned to take a lot of his brother’s hobbies in stride. They come and go every few decades and he loses interest the way humans lose interest in fads. Last century’s hobby had been collecting heart-themed decor; and the century before had been a phase of rebellion, where he got into fights almost more than Doflamingo did. He even had a phase—thankfully short-lived—where he refused to drink human blood and went on an animal-only diet.   _That_  had been a nightmare; but, again, had only lasted maybe two years.

So, all things considered, Doflamingo was pretty sure he’d be prepared for just about anything that happened.

Was. Operative term.

The elder of the brothers feels his eye twitch and wonders if he’s perhaps still asleep and this is all just a really weird dream.

Rocinante gives him a wide, hopeful grin and holds the small bundle in his arms out again. A small, fluffy, black and white bundle that proceeds to snap at Doflamingo’s fingers when he reaches out to poke it and see if it’s really there. Doflamingo pulls his hand back to keep from losing his fingers and lets out a slow breath.

“Roci.” He tries to keep a level tone. Maybe his brother just doesn’t know what he’s holding. It’s happened before, so this could be a legitimate concern. Rocinante responds with a happy, curious hum and resumes cuddling the fluffy bundle, tickling at its underside, and ignoring when it bites at his fingers. Doflamingo lets out another breath to collect himself before he tries to communicate his concerns.

“Roci. That is a lycan puppy. You are aware. You are holding. A  _lycan puppy_.”

“I found him outside. He was hurt so I brought him in and cleaned him up."

“ _Roci. **Lycan.**  Puppy._” Doflamingo stresses each word, nearly spitting out the species with a snarl.

“He was all alone!” Rocinante protests and tries to explain, "I could smell blood so I went to figure out what it was and found him! I thought he was hurt so I brought him inside to clean him up, but none of it was his." He finally stops tickling the thing and hugs it, protectively, as his mouth sets into a thin frown, “So what if he’s a lycan?”

“ _Lycan eat vampires, you dimwit!_ ”

“Well. I mean. We eat them, too, to be fair— _you’re not fucking eating him, don’t even think about it_!”

Doflamingo is seconds away from pulling his hair out. He wants to claw at his face—and his brother’s, while he’s at it, just to make a point—and bares his fangs with a snarl. Normally, it’s enough to make Rocinante reconsider whatever stupid thing he’s doing; this time, he meets the challenge, evenly, with a flash of his own fangs, eyes beginning to glow a faint red, and by turning his body to protect the lump of fluff in his arms.

“You. Are not. Eating him.”

“Well you sure as Hell aren’t keeping it!”

“He’s a  _puppy_! He is  _completely harmless_! He’s  _staying_!”

“It’s not going to be when its fucking pack shows up! It  _goes_!”

“Stays!”

" _What_ are you two doing in here!?"

They both jump when a new voice booms over them; Doflamingo immediately jabs an accusatory finger in his brother's direction.

"Who let this idiot bring a Lycan into the mansion!?"

Jora raises a brow, carefully pushing her glasses up before she turns her attention to Rocinante. The younger brother still has his arms wrapped protectively around the object in question (that is still trying to gnaw his fingers and arms), his mouth set in a thin, determined frown that says they aren't getting the puppy away from him without paying Hell in the process.

"Ah. That's where the stray went. Give it here, so we can put it out of its misery."

Rocinante's mouth immediately drops open and he hugs the puppy tighter (hastily apologises when he yelps and starts barking angrily in retaliation).

"What do you _mean_ stray? What did you _do_?" He demands. His eyes flash once more, staying red this time, when he rounds on Doflamingo, baring his fangs with a snarl, " _Doffy._ "

"Don't look at _me_!" Doflamingo snaps back at him before sending Jora a glare that demands elaboration, " _Do_ explain, Jora. Is there a _reason_ a stray is wandering around where Roci can find it?"

"A pack wandered too far from its territory and into ours." The woman shrugs, nonchalantly and curls one of her snakes around her finger, "The pup is a stray; it will not survive without a pack."

"You're certain it's the same pack?" Doflamingo asks before Rocinante can recover, "There won't be anyone coming for it?"

"No. The pack was sick, either way. Delirium probably drove them out of their territory." Jora makes an idle gesture towards the puppy and both brothers look down at it as the woman continues, "The patches of white fur? They're a sign of disease; it's been the talk of the town for weeks, now. That one's remarkably tame for how its companions were behaving."

 Rocinante's shoulders droop as he studies the puppy. The patches of white were what originally caught his attention after he'd cleaned him up, standing out sharply against otherwise pitch black fur. He frowns a little and studies the patches closer.

They don't look terribly out of place; there's a stripe going up his muzzle; his hind legs both have sock patches; and, the tip of his tail and both ears have the white colouration. He looks back up to Jora, studying the Gorgon closely, when he asks, "You're _sure_? I mean. The patterns look pretty normal... Can't we at least wait until the full moon's over?"

The puppy's finally given up on chewing his way out of Corazon's hold and gives a small huff, tiny head nestling into the crook of the man's arm as he settles down. He gives a wide yawn before one paw flops across his muzzle, like he's trying to shield his eyes from the light.

Jora hums a little, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"It is _possible_ , of course. Nothing is ever _certain_ until we have corpses. And even then, where would you go about finding a Lycan doctor?" She pauses and ignores the irritated growls from both brothers before giving an idle shrug and continuing, "I suppose it would be plausible to attribute the rest of its pack's unfortunate behaviour to the lunacy of their breed. That wouldn't account for why _this one_ is being so calm, however. I've no say in whether it stays. Just know that it _is_ a potential liability."

"A liability we don't _need_." Doflamingo says when he rounds back on his brother, " _Put it back where you found it_."

"If we're responsible for his pack being wiped out, the _least_ we can do is take him in!" Rocinante argues. He's mindful to keep his voice down, continuously glancing down to ensure the puppy is still asleep and continues, "What is it going to hurt to at least wait until the moon wanes? There's other packs in the area. If he isn't sick, one of them can take him in."

"After we tell them we're the ones responsible for a pack's death? Yeah, no. Put. It. _Back_."

The two keep their glares locked, daring each other to back down first. There's no doubt that Doflamingo has the upper hand—physically and literally, since he _isn't_ currently holding a ball of puff that could turn on them at any second. He is willing to concede that a _puppy_ can't do much to either of them; it might gum on them and leave teeth marks, but overall it's rather harmless. A moment longer—a moment that he seriously considers throwing his brother out the nearest window with the damn mutt—and he finally gives a strained, frustrated sigh.

"All right. Let's compromise."

Rocinante still looks suspicious; but, Doflamingo just meets the glare, evenly.

" _If_ , and **_only if_** , we can verify it isn't sick after it changes back, it can stay. **_However_** ," he doesn't give his brother a chance to celebrate the minute victory, "it stays with you _at all times_. I don't want it running around the mansion unsupervised until we _know_ it isn't going to attack anyone. It won't be able to hurt most of us; but, it could definitely hurt Baby or Dellinger, easily. Understand?"

"If I left him alone, you or Jora or Vergo would probably snap his neck," Rocinante grumbles.

"Damn straight we would. Now. _If_ it actually is sick like Jora's worried about. I **_am_** going to snap its neck, regardless. Do we understand one another?"

" _If_ he's sick— _which he isn't_ —I'll find somewhere to put him down. The Hell if I'm letting you do it."

Doflamingo lets out a slow, strained breath and stalks away from his brother to keep from picking another fight.

It's too early for him to deal with this.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear there's more coming but I needed to let people know I'm not dead and also that I have the attention span of a gerbil.  
> Anyways--so Law's a werewolf, the brothers are vampires, and Jora uses her Gorgon abilities to decorate the mansion with statues. The snakes on the right side of her head are red and the ones on the left are yellow; the red ones turn people to stone like classical Gorgon lore, while the yellow ones turn people into wax.  
> She can melt and mold the wax statues as she sees fit.  
> I'm still settling on what the others are going to be but this literally all started because I desperately wanted vampire!Donquixote brothers and it went from there. Also I like writing Doffy being an ass sometimes and sibling rivalry shit so there's probably going to be a lot of that uvu  
> ANYWHO, I'MMA GO WORK ON UPDATING CRASH AND BURN. Chapter 4 should be up some time later today o/ ciao for now!


End file.
